


moonlight glows

by peachywoo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, lap kisses, made this is a daze i feel like i could bite my arm off right now, pinning, sunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: Being in love makes Sunwoo a bit dumber than usual, his excuse is that Chanhee is just too good to be true. But he likes it, even if he can't reach him.Or Sunwoo is crushing hard on one of his best friends.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	moonlight glows

**Author's Note:**

> [looks around]
> 
> this is... i dont even know! i feel crazy at all times so i decided to write something quickly, i hope you all like it. it was fun to write even if my head is spinning right now<3
> 
> um,,, i don't know, unbeta-ed as always, all mistakes are mine, sunnyu are in love, etc etc  
> comments are always appreciated, i love them
> 
> this one goes out to my friends that are losing their minds like me<3 
> 
> i think sunnew are the moment btw

Being in love is a funny thing, Sunwoo thinks. 

And by funny, he means not funny at all. He can’t say he hates it because he doesn’t, he actually really doesn’t. He likes feeling this way; it’s beautiful to be in love with someone, even more considering that Sunwoo is a bit of a romantic person himself. 

But, being love makes Sunwoo a bit... dumber than usual. Everyone around him makes fun of him for it, because he can’t conceal his feeling at all, he is too obvious, he’s too whipped. 

And he wonders, why hasn’t Chanhee noticed yet? If he’s so obvious, then why hasn’t his object of affection figured out that Sunwoo would take down the moon for him if Chanhee asked for it? 

Whenever he thinks too much about this, he gets insecure. Maybe Chanhee doesn’t care to pay enough attention to the way Sunwoo acts around him or maybe he has already noticed but doesn’t want Sunwoo in that way. 

Well, is not like Sunwoo thinks that Chanhee would actually want him, he doesn’t find it realistic considering that Chanhee is just leagues ahead of him. Eric thinks he’s stupid for thinking that way and “Be more confident in yourself, bro!”. Then there’s Changmin, who always giggles with a certain look on his face he can’t decipher and tells him off for doubting himself and his worth. The rest of the group just smiles whenever he acts a bit too obvious. 

His relationship with Chanhee right now could be described as best friends, that’s the only way to see it. Although, it’s a bit weird to him since he knows that Chanhee already has two best friends, and there’s no way to compare the way he acts around them compared to how he does around Sunwoo. 

It’s not that Chanhee doesn’t appreciate him as a friend, but there’s something different in the way they act. Sunwoo might be an overthinker, but he is sure that he can’t be on the same level as Changmin and Younghoon for him. 

However, Chanhee trusts him a lot and they have a very special friendship that has only been getting stronger in the past few months. Which of course, means that Sunwoo has been falling deeper and deeper for the other boy. He can’t help it, not when Chanhee is such a beautiful and caring soul. 

There’s also the fact that Chanhee has been getting more personal with him, sharing his feelings, his insecurities, his worries. It fills him with a certain warmness to be acknowledged as someone Chanhee can trust like that, even if sometimes it hurts a little inside. 

And why has Sunwoo been thinking so hard about his non-existent love life on this day? Well, he’s meeting with Chanhee today. 

Whenever he is about to see him, his brain just melts and his heart takes over. It’s quite disgusting if he’s being honest, he never thought he would get to a point that he would get disgusted with himself for liking someone too much, but it’s Chanhee, it makes sense (Sunwoo is grasping for excuses at this point, but he’s a desperate boy trying his best.) 

They’re just going to eat something and hang out as they’ve come to the point that they don’t need any excuse to see each other, they just get to enjoy each other's company as it is. 

So, he gets ready to go see him. 

* * *

Sunwoo checks his phone to see the time. 8 pm. Chanhee is going to appear at any time soon. 

They had agreed to meet at the bus stop close to campus since Sunwoo was still living at the dorms and Chanhee had to be at the library until late today, it was more convenient that they went to Chanhee’s place together instead of separately. 

He looks in the distance and breathes in, the city lights make him feel in a certain mood. He picks at the ends of the sleeves of his black hoodie, then looks back up and focuses on the grocery shop in front of him. Out of nowhere, he can’t see anymore. 

“Boo,” comes from beside his ear, “Guess who?” 

Sunwoo smiles unconsciously, “Changmin, your voice has gone so high, what happened?” he receives a knee at the back of his legs and loses balance. 

“You’re so funny!” says Chanhee unamused, uncovering his eyes. Sunwoo turns around, chuckling. And wow, Chanhee is beautiful even when he’s glaring at him. He’s wearing a cotton striped sweater and high waisted pants. His waist looks tiny and Sunwoo yearns. 

“I think I’m quite hilarious, yes,” he says. Chanhee purses his lips, looking away. He looks too cute, “Hi.” 

“Hey,” he replies, smiling at him, “Did you wait too long? They held me back for a bit because it seems like I’m the only smart one in the group,” he said. Sunwoo let out a short chuckle in disbelief. 

“Of course, you are,” Chanhee smiles in agreement, “And not really, I bought something for tonight,” he holds up a little bag. Chanhee grabs it, looks inside, and then back at Sunwoo, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Why so many snacks?” 

“I’m in a snack mood,” he explains as if that is enough. Chanhee just nods, so maybe it is enough of an explanation for him. 

“Okay then,” he looks ahead, “The bus is coming.” 

Both of them move closer towards the side of the road, and Sunwoo sighs happily 

* * *

To Sunwoo, there’s something about the way Chanhee moves that he finds fascinating. He likes watching him do anything, like right now when he’s going around his place, picking up things he left without tidying earlier. When they got home, he tried to push Sunwoo out the door as he saw the “mess” there was inside, but Sunwoo didn't move and asked him if they weren’t close enough, which made Chanhee frown and shake his head. 

“I’m sorry though,” says Chanhee, grabbing a cup from beside his couch, “I didn’t notice it was so messy, I had a lot to do in the morning and left just like that,” he explains. Sunwoo smiles, he finds it a bit amusing that he is so worked up over it. 

“I already told you that I don’t care,” Chanhee rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah but I do,” he sticks out his tongue at him, Sunwoo’s heart flutters for no reason. 

“So, do you want me to order now?” he asks, “Pizza?” Chanhee hums in confirmation, “From the usual place?” Chanhee hums again, this time Sunwoo notices a little smile on his face. He wonders why, “Okay then.” 

When the food arrives, Sunwoo tries to set it up in front of the couch, but Chanhee stops him. 

“It’s very nice out tonight,” he observes, “Let’s go up,” and by going up, he means to the rooftop. 

The place Chanhee lives at it’s not too big, he would say it’s closer to the outskirts than the center of the city, it’s a nice little place with a rooftop that shows the view of the city perfectly. He told Sunwoo that when he was still looking for a place outside campus, the rooftop was what sealed the deal to him because he didn’t really care for the inside as long as it was not a disaster of a place. To Sunwoo, it was cozy and nice, he liked it. 

While Sunwoo grabs the food, drinks, and a tray, Chanhee disappears to his room to grab some blankets and pillows, and after they gather everything, they climb the stairs at the side of the laundry room at the back. 

Once they get there, Sunwoo feels the fresh air hitting his face. Well, as fresh as the polluted air from the city can get. It’s still nice, he thinks as he looks at all the lights. 

As he loses himself in his thoughts, Chanhee finishes setting up the blankets behind him. 

“Stop being lazy and bring the food over,” he says. Sunwoo turns around and looks at him. He can’t help but admire him for a second, sitting down prettily on the blankets. His pink hair is fading, looking more of a peach color than anything else. 

“Don’t be impatient,” he walks over and sits down careful not to spill anything on the blanket. 

“I just didn’t like that you were just standing there while I set everything up, I’m not a maid,” his voice sounded whiny as he reached towards the bags. 

“Hmm, yeah whatever you say,” he bites down a smile, “Now eat, you probably haven’t eaten anything the whole day,” Chanhee rolls his eyes. 

“I did, stop worrying so much about it,” he bites down on a slice of pizza and makes a happy sound. 

Sunwoo comes to the conclusion that he’s out of his mind, because why is he so endeared by watching Chanhee eat? It might be his cheeks getting puffy or his pout as he munches, “I just think you need to eat better, that’s all.” 

“I know that,” he speaks between bites, “You know I don’t do it on purpose, exam season is just a bitch to me and I have a hard time taking care of my schedule,” he defends himself. 

“That’s because you end up taking care of others instead,” he accuses. Chanhee glares at him, but he knows Sunwoo is right. 

“Stop talking as if I’m some type of humanitarian,” Sunwoo snorts, “I’m simply helping my classmates out, I know what it’s like to feel helpless at school.” 

“Yeah, but what do they do for you?” he asks. Chanhee sighs. 

“Okay, listen,” he starts, “They can’t do much for me when I have it all figured it out!” 

“Oh, so I’m in the presence of a genius,” he mocks him. Sunwoo understands how Chanhee acts, and he likes that he cares about others, he’s just a bit too nice to his classmates and not enough to himself. 

“That’s not what I mean,” he says. 

Sunwoo swallows and sets his slice down on the tray. 

“Can I tell you something?” he asks. 

“Are you gonna keep telling me off?” asks Chanhee, casting him a skeptical eye. 

“I just want to tell you something, for your own good,” he says, then adds, “I know I’m younger and stupid, blah, but I really care about you and sometimes it worries me that you do so much and forgets to care for yourself,” Chanhee looks down at his lap. 

“You’re not stupid because you’re younger, you’re stupid because you’re you,” he tries to bicker with him again, but his gentle voice gives away that he’s endeared, “Just say it then.” 

“I think we all admire the way you are, I mean all of us,” he refers to their groups of friends, Chanhee nods for him to continue, “But sometimes you really do too much for others, and you have to remember that it’s not your responsibility to babysit your classmates when they aren’t able to do things by themselves, yeah?” he thinks for a second and continues, “I wish that you would focus on yourself a bit more, Changmin told me you fainted last week and that’s not okay b-, uh, Chanhee,” he almost let a fucking pet name slip out. He hopes his eyes don’t give it away, luckily Chanhee isn’t looking at him, but frowning, gaze lost in the blankets. 

“I told him not to tell you,” he confesses. 

“Oh?” he’s surprised by this, “Why not? What’s wrong with me knowing?” 

Chanhee bites his lip, “Well, I know how much you worry, that’s all.” 

Sunwoo slowly nods, he guesses he’s right. He’s a bit too much, isn’t he? 

“I see,” he says, “I’m sorry then.” 

At that, Chanhee looks at him, concern in his eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that dumbass,” he swats his arm, “I mean that I don’t want you to worry, that’s the thing. I-” he tries to find the words, “I like that you, uh, worry? But I also feel a bit bad when you do?” 

As he hears what Chanhee is saying, he isn’t sure of what he means by it. Luckily, Chanhee elaborates a bit more. 

“This is going to sound very dumb, but it feels nice that you care about me,” he refuses to meet his gaze as he speaks, and Sunwoo’s heart tightens, “Yet I don’t want you to get stuck in your worries when you also have a lot on your plate, you know. I feel like a burden.” 

Sunwoo breaks into a smile and tilts his head, looking at Chanhee, trying to find his eyes, “You’re so...” he laughs, “I don’t know, but please don’t think that way.” 

“I told you it was dumb,” he huffs out. 

“Not because it’s dumb, but because it’s not bothersome to me to worry about someone I care.” 

Chanhee’s breath hitches, Sunwoo can hear it. He hates moments like this because he doesn’t know what to make of it. It feels like he’s reaching and trying to find something that isn’t there. 

“You’re stupid,” says Chanhee, yet his voice sounds very warm. Sunwoo giggles. 

“Yeah I am,” he bites down on his pizza and looks in the distance. 

A bit later, after they’ve finished eating, Chanhee puts his legs on top of Sunwoo’s from the side, his knees almost touching his own chest. 

The closeness kills Sunwoo inside, his skin burns where they are touching, but he plays it off as if it’s nothing. Or at least he tries his damn best. 

They have been in comfortable silence for a while, both of them lost in thought. 

Sunwoo thinks back to how they’ve been acting lately, and the mood feels a bit different today as well. Getting his hopes up is something that he dislikes because he can’t deal with disappointment, he always bares himself for the worst-case scenario. 

Nevertheless, things have been different between them. He has noticed the little looks Chanhee throws at him when they hang out, how he’s been a bit... touchier with him. Their group of friends is a bit clingier than your usual group of male friends; they seem to always find themselves on top of one another, but this is different. 

You know how you can tell when someone touches you with a different intent, even if it's something as simple as brushing their hand against you? This is what this is. Or at least what Sunwoo’s brain is telling him. 

He also saw him gaze at his lips once or twice today, which made Sunwoo’s heart drop out of his ass, but sometimes that can happen accidentally. 

He looks at Chanhee's side profile, the moonlight is hitting his face, making him look more breathtaking than he already is. Sunwoo wishes he could reach him.

Suddenly, Chanhee breaks the silence, “You know, you are kind of complicated to read,” he says, his eyes shift towards Sunwoo. He makes a confused sound, and questions him with his eyes, “I can never tell what you want from me.” 

Sunwoo’s heart starts beating a bit faster, his mind jumps everywhere trying to make sense of what Chanhee is saying, “What do you mean with ‘What I want from you’?” 

Chanhee purses his lips and rests his head on his palms, “I always think that I have you figured out, that I finally get it, but then you act like you don’t want anything to do with me in _that way_ and I get lost again.” 

“I think I’m the lost one,” he says, fidgeting with his hands, he feels that they’re getting clammy with sweat even with the cold breeze that’s hitting them, “I’m not... What are you referring to?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I was just thinking out loud,” he says, leaning back. 

The lights flicker against his eyes, making him look more beautiful, yet he can’t really enjoy the view when he looks so down, his shoulders slumped. Sunwoo is worried that he’s ruined things, even if he doesn’t know what it is. 

“Chanhee,” he says, trying to get him to look at him again. The other hums, staying in place, “Please look at me?” he asks, he hears his own voice and feels a bit of shame at how weak he sounds. 

Chanhee side-eyes him, “Yeah?” 

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” he pleads. Chanhee keeps biting his lips as he turns towards him again, looking directly into Sunwoo’s eyes. 

“What do you feel for me?” 

At that moment, their entire time together flashes before his eyes. He grips the blankets under him. 

“Huh?” he can only mumble. 

“I want your honest answer Sunwoo, tell me what you feel for me,” his voice sounds firm and final. Did he finally realize that Sunwoo is in love with him? 

“I-” it’s difficult, to let it all out just like that after months of holding it in. It’s like the words get stuck on his throat and he can’t say a thing. But Chanhee is looking at him, expectant, and he doesn’t want this to end badly, “I love you,” he says, then shakes his head, “No, I’m in love with you.” 

Against his legs, Chanhee’s own ones shake ever so slightly, “Are you serious?” 

“Why would I joke about this? God, I feel like I just ran a marathon Chanhee, I’m being serious,” Chanhee widens his eyes as shock washed over his face, his mouth forming a little ‘o’. 

“Then...” he licks his lips, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Sunwoo laughs humorlessly, “Well, it’s not like I wanted you to hate me,” the other frowns. 

“Why would I hate you, dumbass?” he sighs, “You’re really dense, I thought I made it obvious for you.” 

Sunwoo is confused by that, “Made what obvious?” 

“Oh my god, I want to kiss your stupid pretty face,” he says, taking his hands to his temples. He looks like he regrets a lot of things. Sunwoo’s whole body stills, he tries to say something but only an ugly noise comes out, to which Chanhee breaks into giggles, “I can’t believe this Sunwoo,” he says. 

“Me neither? I’m so confused,” he says, honestly. Nothing makes sense. 

“I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot, where are my standards? Do I even have any?” Sunwoo feels a pang in his chest. 

“Chanhee,” he says. 

The other looks at him, “What?” 

“I need a moment,” he feels like he’s going to faint at any second. 

“Do you want a kiss?” Chanhee tilts his head, smiling at him warmly. Sunwoo whines. 

“I’m on my deathbed right now,” Chanhee giggles and leans towards him, “Oh no,” he says, and Chanhee quickly drops a kiss against his nose. 

At that moment Sunwoo feels like he’s been possessed, so he quickly grabs Chanhee by the back of the neck, and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Against his lips, Chanhee makes a content noise. His lips feel as soft and plump as they looked since the day he first saw him. They tentatively kiss, slowly, trying it out. Sunwoo’s insides are burning, and he lets himself go. 

Chanhee pulls back, and with a smile he lifts himself up, letting both legs fall at either side of Sunwoo’s hips, ending up on his lap. Sunwoo swallows and holds his waist. 

Chanhee takes his hand to Sunwoo’s cheek and stares at him with a look of pure love and adoration, his eyes are twinkling and there’s nothing more beautiful than him. So, he tells him. 

“You’re the most breathtaking person I've ever seen,” he says, “There’s no one as beautiful as you,” Chanhee sucks at his own bottom lip, a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“Maybe one day you’ll see someone that’s more beautiful,” he says, always bickering. Sunwoo shakes his head in disagreement. 

“No, that’s impossible,” he says, “And even if I did, I can only look at you,” Chanhee breathes out. 

“You’re disgusting,” he says, making Sunwoo smile. He knows. But instead of saying anything, he kisses him again. 

Chanhee makes a little noise of surprise as Sunwoo licks against his mouth, deepening their kiss. His hands run down his waist, and it’s driving him a little crazy. He never imagined he was going to be able to hold Chanhee like this, never in a million years. 

This time around, is lewd, and there’s something more behind it, but they both leave it at that. A kiss. They put all their unsaid feelings in it, and when Chanhee’s tongue touches against his own, his body reacts, hips raising up against him. 

So, he pulls away before it escalates to something else. 

He’s met with Chanhee’s gaze looking lost, his eyes hazy. His are lips are half-open, wet and red, Sunwoo grips at his waist to ground himself to something. 

“That was nice,” says Chanhee, a devilish smile painted on. 

Sunwoo wants to scream. He chooses to laugh. 

“Yeah,” he breathes out. His voices comes out deeper, and Chanhee bites his own lip, seemingly affected too. 

“You’re good,” says Chanhee. He takes his index finger to brush against Sunwoo’s bottom lip and presses softly against it. This feels way too intense, the mood heavy and tense. He hums. 

“I’m losing my mind,” he confesses, and Chanhee laughs, “We should’ve done this sooner,” he runs his palm down Chanhee’s tights, making the other boy jump in place. 

“There’s a lot of things we should’ve done sooner,” Sunwoo nods in agreement, “But we have time now.” 

And it’s true, they do. 

This whole thing is very new, there's nothing to rush, he doesn't see the need for it. There are a lot of things left unsaid between them, things they need to figure out, but right now holding each other with the certainty that they both feel the same is enough. 

So he goes for another kiss, knowing that their future is bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, i don't know.  
> I'm working on a longer sunnew fic right now, I don't think it's gonna be huge or anything, but this was my pause from that fic that is taking a bit more brainpower from me
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this, and again, comments are appreciated
> 
> I'm over on @ourvicton on twitter


End file.
